Apocalyptic Symbiosis
by DantesTheory
Summary: Fae and Humans share a symbiotic relationship, which means, symbiotic apocalypses. Takes place AU between season 2 and 3. Just having fun, not intending to follow season 3 canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Fae and Humans share a symbiotic relationship, which means, symbiotic apocalypses. Takes place AU between season 2 and 3. Just having fun, not intending to follow season 3 canon.

**Author's Note**: I decided that I was going to give my literary mind a few simple stretching exercises and write mindless fiction for a while whilst I worked on my own novel. So, this is just flight of fancy and filler to give my exhausted mind a break.

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren; Other pairings perhaps in the future – I haven't got that far yet.

**Rating: **M – Meaning coming from Me, which just makes it trouble.

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl is not my bag. The characters are not mine either and I do not intend to profit from this except for hopefully an 'at'ta girl' from random readers. Savvy? Now that we are all aware that we are just a bunch of geeks writing, let's move on….

**Apocalyptic Symbiosis **

Kenzi braced herself in between the 2x4's that served as the clubhouse's "walls", and prayed in two languages, just in case god was tapped into Russia for the moment. Bottles of liquor rattled off the kitchen island and hit the floor. For each one that broke, Kenzi added another line to her prayer for the fallen. When the earthquake finally subsided, she stepped carefully from her safety position and crossed herself.

"Kenzi!" Bo shouted from upstairs, "You okay?"

Kenzi surveyed the mess as she answered. "Minus the fact that we lost three perfectly good bottles of vodka which I had plans for, yeah, I'm okay."

Bo bounded down the stairs wrapped in her kimono, hair still wet. She stopped short at the bottom step. "Wow."

"No kidding." Kenzi held up the neck of a broken bottle, "Three earthquakes in less than two weeks? At this rate, there will be nothing left in the house to drown you and Hotpants out."

Bo chuckled and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just nice to have Lauren around for a first. I'm trying to get as much time with her as I can before they decide to appoint a new Ash." She moved around the bulk of the mess and joined Kenzi in picking up the glass shards.

"You know I love you Bo-Bo and I am happy that you are happy, but could you _please_ keep your happy down every once in a while? A girl cannot live on drink alone, occasionally I need some rest. Speaking of drinking, it's Friday and I just got sick of zombie hookers. Want to hit up the Dal?"

Ж

The Dal, like the city, was unusually quiet. Few patrons littered the tables and most of the band hadn't even bothered to take out their instruments. A lone fiddle player filled the silence with melancholy highway songs.

"Dig a grave, because this place is dead." Kenzi muttered to Bo. Bo smirked at her friend's comment and strode to the bar.

"Bo." Her grandfather greeted her brightly. "It's good to see you."

Bo leaned over the bar and kissed him on the check. "It's good to be seen. So, what's up? Why is it so blah in here?"

Trick's face sobered. He said nothing as he poured two beers for her and Kenzi. When he delivered the drinks, he wiped his hands on a towel and leaned close. "Haven't you felt the earthquakes?"

"Yes," she said.

"Oh man!" Kenzi groaned, "Please tell me that these aren't faequakes. We just pulled a Fae Dunaway on the Garuda. Don't you people ever rest?"

Bo looked over at her best friend. "Really? Fae Dunaway"

Kenzi grinned. "Hells yeah! I've been waiting forever to use that one."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Trick. Trick had started drying pint glasses, an anxious tell. Bo folded her arms on the bar and waited, with a lifted eyebrow for the Blood King to talk.

"I'm going to assume that when you say 'Faequakes' you mean earthquakes with a supernatural origin?" Trick finally spoke.

"That's exactly what I mean, Trickster," Kenzi tilted her beer towards him.

"Then you are correct. Unfortunately, it is a bit older than the Fae, we are talking before the Fae even existed, the time of Gods. I'm not sure what it is but I know it is very, very old."

"Gods?" Kenzi repeated. Trick nodded. "What do you mean 'gods'? Cuz' us good Russian girls only believe in one and even then I try to avoid him…her…it."

"Wait. How do you know all this? Is there some Fae spidey sense that I apparently didn't get the memo about? Why am I the last to know about the big bad Fae boogeymen, or apocalypses for that matter? Just once I would like to be the first to know," Bo pouted.

Trick sighed and placed both hands on the bar. "No one has said anything about an apocalypse. And as so for sensing things, I'm sure you would be able to if you had the patience enough to listen."

She bit back a remark. If there was one thing she was getting sick of quickly was everyone treating her like a rambunctious child. She had just defeated the Garuda and in doing so circumventing a war that would have destroyed the world. You think that would have earned her just a thimble more respect. The more she thought about it the angrier she got.

Somewhere deep inside of her she felt a dark shift of consciousness. She had felt it before, the Lich, the Garuda, it was that enticing abysmal power that seduced and intoxicated her. Bo closed her eyes and fought back the urge to consume those that displeased her. The beast subsided and she opened her eyes.

Trick was eyeing her suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

She forced a bright smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Before Trick had a moment to push the matter, Dyson and Hale pulled up beside her and Kenzi.

"Fancy meeting you here," Dyson gave a wolfish grin. Bo quirked an eyebrow, since he had gotten his love back, he had become almost insufferable.

"That's the best you can do?" It came out harsher than she wanted, but lately, her temper was on a hair trigger.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. Who pissed in your corn flakes?"

Beside her Kenzi choked on her beer and wagged her finger in the air. "No. Nuh-uh. No using my lines in front of me. Poinmat?"

Dyson took the opportunity to change the subject and address Trick. "The elders wanted Hale and I to do the rounds and survey any damage caused by the quakes."

"My wine cellar has a nice crack down the center of it but it isn't anything that can't be fixed." Trick informed him as he passed Kenzi another beer. Dyson's eyes flicked between Bo and Trick. She could tell he was trying to decide if he should ask the next question in front of her. Again Bo stamped down the darkness.

"Is there anything else?" he asked quietly.

"Listen Dyson, I know that these quakes are not natural. Okay? So quit trying to be clandestine for your bosses and just spit it out." Bo interrupted impatiently.

"No. My sources say that these are being caused by something much older and bigger than the Fae. Some think it is the Elder Gods." Trick replied.

Dyson's face was unreadable and Bo was quickly getting fed up with their obsequious talk. She pushed away from the bar with Kenzi in tow. Dyson and Hale barely registered their departure.

"What's up, Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked as Bo steered them to the pool tables.

"Ugh. I was just getting sick of all the testosterone 'oh-you're-an-unaligned-female-fae-with-a-human-friend-we-can't-talk-shop-around- you' attitude."

Kenzi loosened her arm from Bo's grip and stared at her cautiously. "I don't think that's what they were doing."

Bo simply waved her hand in the air dismissing her friend's counterpoint. She didn't feel like getting into it with Kenzi. She picked up a pool cue and flexed her hands against the wood. She didn't know why she was being bitchy with everyone. Ever since fighting the Garuda, she had less and less patience for Fae politics and games.

"You planning on using that on someone?" Lauren's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Bo blushed and looked down at the cue which was bent to the point of breaking in her hands. Quickly, she moved the cue behind her back.

"Lauren. Hi. Uh. No? Kenzi and I were just going to play a game," she stammered.

"We were?" Kenzi asked confused. Bo elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh. Well, I won't interrupt you." Lauren replied with a soft smile

"That's okay. We don't mind the company. We could play cutthroat." Bo offered.

"Play cutthroat in a Fae bar? Perish the thought." Lauren teased.

"And the Doc comes out swinging," Kenzi high fived the blond. Bo simply smiled. The darkness gone from her mind for the moment, there was no balm on earth better for her than Lauren.

"So what brings you here so early? Not that I mind the company," Bo said, her eyes drinking in everything that was Lauren.

"The earthquake has caused some structural damage at the compound. Nothing major, but the damage must be fixed before the Gala and the Stag hunt next week. The elders do not want to risk anyone who might be needed in the meantime. So, I was put on leave until next Thursday," Lauren said.

Bo's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. "Does that mean you can stay?"

"Until Thursday," she confirmed. Bo leaned forward and captured her lips in a sultry kiss. The intensity of the kiss made it feel as though the temperature in the room was rising as their passion did.

At least, that is what she thought until the distinct sharp smell of brimstone filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes and saw the rest of the patrons staring at a new comer standing in the entrance. Bo broke the kiss and pulled Lauren behind her, shielding the two most important people in her life with her body.

The stranger was decked out in an expensive white suit that was custom fit to the graceful lines of her body and a blood red hat reminiscent of Hale. Her dark hair complimented her bronzed skin and piercing grey eyes. As dashing as she was, it was the power that rolled off of her that beckoned Bo.

"Holy wow – I will take that to go, and I don't even go that way." Kenzi came out from behind her to get a better look. "Hey Bo, when I said I didn't swing that way, I didn't mean that I wouldn't _ever_. It's just like my Babushka always said; there are no picky eaters in a famine. And boy, did I just get hungry."

Bo looked at Kenzi with a hint of amusement. She knew it was the overpowering essence of the stranger that was affecting Kenzi. However, her amusement dissipated quickly when she looked back at Lauren, whose eyes were dilated in arousal. That tore it!

Bo started towards the stranger. Her jealousy and the darkness beginning to rise in her, she didn't care that she could feel the pulsing blue power burning under her skin, begging to be feed, begging to consume. Somewhere she heard voices telling her to stop. She didn't care. This _person_ was a threat that needed to be dealt with and deal with it she would.

Her prey seemed to take no notice of her as she stalked up. In fact, the stranger didn't even acknowledge Bo's presence when she stopped, hands on her hips, in front of her. She cleared her throat.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to our quaint way station," she ground out, "I'm Bo."

The woman's eyes snapped down to meet hers. "Bo?"

"Yes. Bo. And you are?"

The woman still didn't answer her. She merely regarded her with almost amusement. The power swirling inside of Bo was flocculating between irritation and attraction, possessiveness and passion.

"You are the one that defeated the Garuda?" She asked.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Bo, NO!" Trick cried, but his warning came too late.

"Then you are the one I have been looking for."

In one quick movement, she grabbed Bo and disappeared into a flaming ball of light.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2 - Apocalypse How

**Summary:** Fae and Humans share a symbiotic relationship, which means, symbiotic apocalypses. Takes place AU between season 2 and 3. Just having fun, not intending to follow season 3 canon.

**Author's Note**: **Thank you, all you gorgeous readers for stroking my ego (It likes to be stroked and tickled behind the ears). For that, I have decided to feed your addiction for all things 'LG' and give another update. Quid pro quo, my darlings, quid pro quo. Also, there is a lot a cross cultural religious references, I am personally spiritual not adherent to any "main stream" religion. So, I do not mean to offend, I'm just playing around with theological concepts as literary tools.**

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren; Other pairings (I let you know the bawdy details the minute I do).

**Rating: **M – Which is the first initial of my name which means I wrote this and I am the furthest thing from Sunday school acceptable as you get.

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl is not my bag. The characters are not mine either and I do not intend to profit from this except for hopefully an 'at'ta girl' from random readers. Savvy? Now that we are all aware that we are just a bunch of geeks writing, let's move on…Chapter Two (ahem)

**Ch. 2 – Apocalypse How**

"Bo!" Kenzi scrambled to the spot that only seconds before her best friend had been standing toe-to-toe with mysterious fae. She and Dyson nearly collided as they skidded to a stop and looked down. Smoke and ash swirled close to the dark oak floors. Kenzi looked at Dyson, fear painting her face. "Wha-who in the… I can't believe I'm going to say this but it seems fitting- hell was that?"

Dyson's eyes were still wolf yellow. "I don't recognize that smell."

Kenzi looked at him. "Well, what good are you? Hurry up and find Bo. Get your sniffer on Lassie."

Dyson turned his head slightly and growled. "I would if I had something more to follow."

"I don't think there is anything you can follow," Trick said walking up beside Dyson. He looked down at the scorch marks on his tavern floor. "That was a drake."

"There is no way," Lauren said, her voice shaky with emotion, "According to the Light, they are extinct."

Trick looked at her.

"Okay, it wouldn't be the first time the Light lied," Lauren amended, "But…drakes are children…"

"Maybe a thousand years ago," Trick said as he bent down to scoop up some of the ashes, "There is only one way to be sure."

The lot of them followed the Blood King down to his study. He dug an iron bowl from his cabinets and placed the ashes at the bottom. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"I need the blood of the one closest to Bo," he said, his eyes darting between Kenzi, Lauren and Dyson.

"Crap," Kenzi sighed.

Ж

It wasn't anything like she had felt before. Her legs had tingled and the last thing she felt was a delicious sensation of warm, strong arms around her. It wasn't Dyson. It wasn't Lauren. It was- wrong. Bo shoved as hard as she could against the comfort.

"Get away from me!" Bo screamed stumbling backward. The back of her legs hit something soft and she tumbled over a couch, her couch. When she had oriented herself, she realized she was in the living room of the club house. She quickly slipped her hand between the cushions were Kenzi had "conveniently" wedged a bowie knife. She jumped up and leveled it at her kidnapper. "You better start talking. Why did you…" she looked around and then felt stupid, "bring me back to my house?"

Her captor did a quick once over of the place and then leveled her stormy, fearless eyes on Bo. "It wasn't where I wanted to go. It was where _you_ wanted to go. Which," she glanced up and down the lack of structural stability "I'm not so sure I agree with. You have insurance, right?"

"What?" Bo was confused. The woman's demeanor was nonthreatening but her aura was off the charts, which left her disoriented and enthralled. Meanwhile, she seemed to be unaffected by Bo.

She looked back at her and quirked a devilish smile, "Insurance. I personally would invest in it."

"What? No. We don't have walls. Why would we have insurance? And that's not the point! Who are you and what do you want?"

"You can call me Drake," she said, removing her suit coat and hat and laid them aside. Everything about her screamed money and refinement, Bo eyed her cautiously as Drake made her way around the couch. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Bo slowly lowered the knife. "Fine, but don't try anything funny."

Drake spread her hands. "You have my word."

Bo continued to stand a respectable distance away, looking expectantly at her. Drake took a moment to size up Bo. "For one of the four riders, you seem a bit… girly."

"Hey! Wait…four riders? And what does any of this have to do with the Garuda? You know I'm getting pretty sick of your vague one-liners. You better start coughing up some real dialogue or else I'm going back to the Dal." When Drake was silent once again, Bo threw her arms up in frustration and started towards the door.

"I'm sorry," Drake said suddenly, "it has been awhile since I talked to another. I tend to keep to myself."

Bo walked back slowly. "Why?"

Drake smiled ruefully. "It is usually in my best interest. You see my kind have been hunted for various reasons throughout the millenniums, either for our healing properties, riches or power. There are only four of us now."

"I'm very sorry, but what does that have to do with four-" her eyes widened as her racing mind put four and four together and came up with forty-four. She put a hand on her hip and had the decency to look incensed. "Listen, I have heard a lot of crap pickup lines in my life and if that is the best you got, there is no way I am riding you."

Drake stared at her incredulously before a low alto laugh rumbled out of her chest. "It is good to see that the succubus mind hasn't changed any; Sex, sex, sex. Well, in your case it seems it is sex, sex, crisis, sex. I have heard a lot about you, and I must say I am not disappointed."

"Ha. Ha. Why don't you hurry up and get to the point so I can get back to my friends and enjoy the rest of my night, harassment free."

Drake had calmed down from her mirth and looked at her with all seriousness. "I'm sure by this time you understand how this world works. The Fae use the humans to sustain them. The Fae in their" she made quotation marks with hands, "'infinite' wisdom have deemed it necessary to keep their existence secret from their quarry. Rather unfair if you ask me, but so it is."

"I suppose, but there would be anarchy if humans knew that all of their fairy tales were true or that the creatures from their worst nightmares do exist and these creatures use them as food."

Drake lifted an eyebrow. "You sound as though you are starting to believe the propaganda."

"What do you mean, 'propaganda'?" Bo asked. Something about Drake's tone made her feel dumb.

"For as long as a fae's lifespan is, it seems their memory is awfully short. Most fae believe they were here first. That is not true. Humans existed before fae, but they weren't even the first on this rock. Before either one existed, there were the Elder gods. Titans, Olympians, many of the polytheistic human cultures have all named these beings. Some of these ancient, powerful beings decided to create humans. Soon, the creators were mating with the creation and fae were born. A few of these gods felt that humans and fae were both abominations. Disgusted they decided to sleep for thousands of years but not before promising to destroy both when they awoke."

Bo had heard tales like this before but she had always figured they were stories for fanatical zealots in both the fae and human worlds. "Let me guess, these Elder gods are waking up."

Drake nodded. "Three to be exact. The Garuda was one of the harbingers. I believe in the human book of Revelations they are called seraphim, one of the most powerful of what humans call angels."

Bo had her mouth open to retort but snapped it shut at the mention of Revelations. She had been raised in the bible belt of America and if there was one thing that she had never been able to shake, despite all of her own personal revelations, was the nagging feeling that there might be something to the more whacky, apocalyptic books. In fact, if anything she felt there might be more truth than she had originally thought.

"So when you say that I am one of the four riders, do you mean one of the four riders of the Apocalypse?" she squeaked. Drake smiled broadly and nodded, spreading her arms across the back of the couch.

"And I am your…horse…for lack of better term. I'm really actually more of your second, but since I can travel to the ends of the earth in a blink of an eye, I take care of all the travel arrangements."

Bo dropped down on the couch next to Drake. Disbelief painted her features. Her mind was reeling from the new information. After a few moments, she looked at her feeling overwhelmed.

"So, which one am I?"

Drake smirked and passed her hand over her immaculate suit. "Isn't it obvious? You are the first rider, the rider of the white horse. You are the Conqueror."

"And the Earthquakes?"

"Your fellow horsemen beginning their ride."

Bo suddenly felt sick. "No, no, no! I just saved the world. I am not going to help bring about  
the end of it! No fucking way."

"I think you miss understand," Drake said drawing herself up from the couch. "You have no choice in this matter."

"Bullshit! I always have a choice," she shot back.

An enigmatic smile formed on Drake's sultry lips as her grey eyes flashed white, "I was hoping you would say that."

Ж

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Fae and Humans share a symbiotic relationship, which means, symbiotic apocalypses. Takes place AU between season 2 and 3. Just having fun, not intending to follow season 3 canon.

**Author's Note**: **I'm feeling like I should be channeling Katherine Hepburn with all the love I am receiving. I'm just as happy to be writing this as hopefully you are reading it. I know that I'm teasing and toying (it's one of my ridiculously bad habits) but patience, patience my friends. **

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren; Other pairings (I let you know the bawdy details the minute I do).

**Rating: **M – for 'oh, MY'.

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl is not my bag. The characters are not mine either and I do not intend to profit from this except for hopefully an 'at'ta' girl' from random readers. Savvy? Now that we are all aware that we are just doing this for our own guilty pleasure, Chapter Three beckons like silken sheets on a pillow top mattress.

**Un-faely Labeled**

Kenzi rested her chin on a purple gloved hand, her blue eyes tracking between Dyson and Lauren who had been arguing for the last five minutes about who should let blood for Bo. She clenched her jaw. Bo could be in real danger and all they could do was bicker, again, over her. Kenzi toyed with the idea of shanking both of them just to hurry the process along.

"I gave up my love for her!" Dyson growled, using his height to try and intimidate Lauren.

"You did. But then you destroyed hers for you by the way you treated her," Lauren reminded him, her usually calm demeanor gone. "You heard what she said before you dragged her away from me."

Dyson snarled at the words, at Lauren. To Lauren's credit she held his gaze with a challenge in her own eyes. A deadlock settled between them. Kenzi slammed her hands down on the tea table in front of her and stood up.

"That's it! If you two can't get your heads out of each other's asses long enough to help Bo," she pushed her way between them and stepped up to Trick's desk, "then I will, while you two argue over who lurrvs her more."

Kenzi picked up the dagger that Trick had produced, yanked one glove off and laid the blade against her palm. She looked up at the way station keep and eyed him, "You cleaned this after your last little sangria session?"

"It's sanguine and yes," he assured her. Kenzi nodded and took a steadying breath, but before she could pierce the skin, Trick's hand stopped her and he looked at her meaningfully, "Thank you."

"Hey. No need to thank me. This is Bo we are talking about," she replied seriously.

Without another thought, she drew the blade across the heel of her hand. She held her hand over the bowl and squeezed, allowing the thick crimson to drip into the ashes.

"That's enough," Trick told her, gently pushing her hand aside and quickly adding a black powder. He muttered a few things and looked up at them. "You might want to step back."

Kenzi took two steps backwards into Lauren, who had retrieved the first aid kit from the corner of the study. She placed a comforting hand on Kenzi's shoulder, "You should let me fix that."

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute Hotpants," she replied, her focus on Trick.

Trick produced a box of matches, lit one and dropped it into the bowl. The contents started to hiss. A second later there was a loud _crack_ and the smell of brimstone filled the air.

"Who dares to disturb me?" A deep, guttural voice demanded from behind Kenzi.

Fear paralyzed her. She could almost feel every hair on her body rise from it. Everything in her screamed to move but terror held her in place. Lauren, however, had the good sense to push Kenzi forward with her own body, trying to put distance between them and the owner of the voice. Both of them spun about to see the woman who had taken Bo. This time, her face was a terrifying visage. Her eyes were opaque white, her body thrummed with power and Kenzi could have sworn she saw two tendrils of smoke curl out of her nostrils.

Dyson was the first to react. He partially shifted into his wolf and lunged towards her. Unbelievably, she caught him by the throat and pushed him down to his knees gasping, clawing, his eyes bulging. "Bad dog. Sit."

"Oh shit! Shit,shit,shit." Kenzi started to panic. She couldn't breathe. If Dyson couldn't take her and Bo was nowhere to be found, they were royally fucked.

The woman looked as though she was going to crush Dyson's throat single-handedly when a dagger flew by her head and stuck into the wall.

"Half and half," Trick commanded.

The woman instantly released her grip on Dyson, who crumbled to the floor gasping for air. Her eyes swirled back to a normal grey color and she straightened her suit vest. She still didn't look happy, but the overwhelming feeling of impending doom was gone.

"What is it you want, Blood King?" She tugged at her cuffs, which the klepto in Kenzi noticed had blood diamond links keeping them together, "I hardly doubt you want riches, as you gave them up with your throne and title."

"I want answers Drake." He replied steadily, walking out from behind his desk and standing defiantly in front of her.

She looked down to size him up. A smile that bordered somewhere between amusement and accommodation played over her lips. She dropped into an overstuffed armchair. "Well, I was in a meeting. But, apparently your questions are much more important than your granddaughter's or else you wouldn't have summoned me." She pressed her finger tips together, "So, please, ask away Corgi."

Kenzi couldn't help but giggle, "Corgi?"

"I haven't been called that in hundreds of years. Don't start getting any ideas," he said. He leveled his gaze at Drake. "Where is Bo?"

"I left her at that hovel she calls a residence."

"Hey!" Kenzi said. "That happens to be my hovel too…so, watch it. And how do we know you are telling the truth?"

Before the woman could answer Kenzi's cell phone went off. The lyrics of _S &M_ started playing loudly. Lauren's face turned two different shades of red. She looked at the doctor apologetically. "Sorry Doc. After what I heard last week, well, I had to change her ringtone."

"I-it's okay," Lauren replied.

Kenzi hit send and stepped away to talk to Bo. Dyson had recovered enough to hear the conversation and looked again as though he was ready to attack, this time Lauren. Drake watched as the energy shifted again in the room. She chuckled.

"My, my," she looked at Trick, "it must be genetic. Your family always seems to cause so much stir."

Trick ignored the comment. "What do you want with Bo?"

"Maybe you should discuss that with her."

"It would be easier if you would just answer the questions," Dyson spoke his voice even more hoarse than normal.

Drake tapped two fingers together in seeming contemplation. "I suppose it would, but I have no allegiance or obligation to you. Besides, I don't listen when dogs bark orders."

"In the name of the Light-"Dyson began but Trick lifted a hand.

"Don't bother. Very few drakes have ever aligned themselves with a side. Of those, I don't think any of them were fairy drakes."

Dyson looked at the woman who was smiling broadly and nodding. He could feel his anger rising at the situation. There was nothing more he wanted to do than tear the smile from her face but his wolf told him that would be suicide.

"Okay, see you in a few Bo-Bo." Kenzi snapped her phone shut and rejoined the group. "That was Bo, she is at the clubhouse but she needs a ride back."

"I'll go get her," Dyson offered. Before anyone else could object, he nearly ripped the door of the study off of the hinges and stormed up the stairs.

"Awkward," Kenzi said. "So, what did I miss?"

"It seems your half-pint, pint-slinger has figured me out," Drake responded.

"You did? Good job Trickster!" She clapped him on the back. Trick for his part rolled his eyes and made his way over to a bookshelf. "What kind of fae are you?"

"I'm not really a fae."

"Huh? Listen, I might just be a human but I know my species and we do not teleport. You teleport, that means you are fae."

Drake lifted an eyebrow. "I love humans. They are so simplistic. Sexuality, race, your religious beliefs, there is no room for differences in your minds. First of all, I do not teleport, I apport. Secondly, I am a fairy drake." She lifted a finger to stop Kenzi's protest. "The name is a bit of a misnomer, but fae don't like to acknowledge that my ancestors existed. There was some bad family blood about ten millennia or so ago."

"Who were your ancestors? And _please_ don't say aliens, I don't think I could handle that," Kenzi pleaded.

"Aliens? Don't be ridiculous," Drake laughed. Kenzi breathed a sigh of relief. "My ancestors were dragons."

ж

Lauren couldn't take her eyes off of the fairy drake who was explaining to one very excited Kenzi that dragons had indeed once existed and that she was the rare product of combining the blood of a draca with that of a fairy warrior. Drake seemed to have taken an affinity to the young Russian and was answering every one of her questions with the patience of a parent.

For her part, Lauren was extremely intrigued by the enticing woman. Her scientific mind was spinning. Drake's attractive appearance and easy grace fit a fairy. However, Lauren could almost sense the dragon lying just underneath Drake's calm demeanor.

"So you are like the badass older siblings of fairies?" Kenzi asked.

"More like cousins." Trick answered as he placed a book on the tea table. "Fairy drakes were created to protect sacred sites or vast treasure. They are fearsome warriors with devastating powers. However, they are fiercely loyal and in return for being 'cared' for they serve as devoted protectors and servants. The book will fill you in."

Kenzi snatched the book and sat back gleefully to read. Trick looked at Drake steadily. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"I am here to serve the Conqueror. But, you knew that already."

The color in Trick's face drained, "That isn't possible."

Ж


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Fae and Humans share a symbiotic relationship, which means, symbiotic apocalypses. Takes place AU between season 2 and 3. Just having fun, not intending to follow season 3 canon.

**Author's Note**: **Sorry with the delay on this one, my week has been filled with appointments and as a heads up, the next posting while it will be filled with gratuitous but much needed hot, hot Doccubus action, will probably be a little slow in coming. (Slow in coming, get it... hehe.) Again, thank you for reading, I aim to please.**

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren; Other pairings (I let you know the bawdy details the minute I do).

**Rating: **M – Man…no nookie yet.

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl is not my bag. The characters are not mine either and I do not intend to profit from this except for hopefully an 'at'ta' girl' from random readers. Savvy? Now that we are all aware that we are just doing this for our own guilty pleasure, I give you Chapter Quatro. Also, the mention of Eragon is used in pop-culture reference only.

**It's Simple Really**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bo stared out the car window, watching the rain form rivulets that ran down the glass. She bit back the frustration, for just once she wished Dyson would keep his proverbial nose out of her ass. "What is there to talk about Dyson? We avoid one apocalypse only to be saddled with another. No pun intended."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed and returned her attention to the window, "Never mind."

Ж

Bo burst into Trick's study. Surveying the scene she saw Lauren and Trick with their heads together discussing something quietly. Kenzi had liberated a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and was currently asking questions, one after another, of Drake.

"Really?" Bo's attention and barely contained anger directed at Drake. "You bippity-boppity-boo me back to my house and then just, _poof,_ leave me there?"

"It wasn't her fault Bo," Trick spoke on the fairy drake's behalf. "I summoned her. I had to be sure."

"Be sure of what?"

"That she is a fairy drake," Kenzi filled in, the excitement in her voice.

"What is a fairy drake? And again- really? Why do I get this feeling that Drake isn't your real name?" Bo was getting more and more exasperated by the minute. Kenzi seemed to be all but holding on to Drake's shirttails and Lauren was dividing her time between looking at Bo and stealing glances of awe towards the newcomer.

"Because it isn't," Drake stated.

"Great. Why should I believe anything you say when you aren't even giving me your real name?" Bo demanded.

"Fairy drakes only reveal their names to their master. On rare occasions, the master's family," Trick said. "To know a fairy drake's name is to have complete control over them. It is one of the few the few weaknesses they inherited from their ancestors who were-"

"Dragons!" Kenzi cut Trick off. She vogued Drake, who sat watching Bo with an intensity that reinforced the revelation. "Can you believe it? Proof in the fine and exquisitely clothed flesh."

Bo groaned as more hours of church came rushing back to her; dragons, horsemen, apocalypse: "Oh my."

"What is it Bo-Bo?"

"I- it's just…" she trailed off. Her mind was too tired to go on another apocalypse go-round.

"I think she is having trouble wrapping her head around things," Drake said. Bo nodded mutely. "Would you like me to fill them in?" Again, Bo nodded. "Very well."

As Drake began to relate all that she had already told Bo, Bo's mind was swimming. The Garuda had been hard, no strike that, damn near impossible to defeat. How was she going to swing a full on biblical apocalypse? She didn't know if she had it in her.

_Of course I do_. She felt the power pulling at her, calling to her. God was she hungry. She closed her eyes and shook her head; she had to get a grip. When she opened them again she saw everyone looking at her.

"You all caught up?" she asked lamely.

"Yeah. For about a minute now," Kenzi replied.

Bo looked around. She could see concern in everyone's eyes but Drake's, who was looking at her with that maddening amused smirk on her lips. She _really_ wanted to slap it off of her face. "I'm sorry it has just been a long day. Anyhow, what do you know about this Trick? I mean, does the whole four horsemen thing hold weight or is Eragon over here blowing smoke out her ass?"

Kenzi fived her as she watched Drake's smirk disappear, her eyes flashing white as a wisp of smoke curled around her face. "Very funny, Succubus."

"Actually, there is quite a bit of merit to it." Trick said quickly to defuse the rising tension. "Just humans got some, if not most, of the details wrong. The Elder gods are very old, very powerful beings. In fact, most fae consider them mythical."

"Oh, so even the fairy tale creatures have fairy tale creatures and now your fairy tale creatures are coming to bitch slap some reality into you? Now that is poetic justice," Kenzi said smugly.

"I wouldn't be so self-satisfied. If we go, you go." Dyson said.

Kenzi opened her mouth to reply but Trick stopped her. "Perhaps it is poetic. But that doesn't mean we can't stop it from happening."

"Now we're talking. Let's just get to that part." Bo said pacing to Lauren's side. She needed physical closeness to Lauren. It was the only thing that seemed to keep her rage in check. She slipped her hand into the blonds. "What do we need to do?"

"It's actually very simple," Drake said, "you simply have to kill off the other three horsemen."

"Great! That's easy enough," Kenzi said clapping her hands, "Now remind me who are they again?"

"Not who; what," Drake corrected, "The rider of the white horse is Bo. She is the conqueror. She can choose to destroy the fae system of light and dark and unite them. United under one banner, the fae would argue and fight amongst themselves, providing no resistance for the rider of the red horse; war."

"Big deal. The fae are always at war with each other. Maybe if they were united we could go after the other horsemen." Bo said. The look on Trick's face showed that he didn't share his granddaughter's view.

"There are several influential fae in top government positions. Both the light and the dark have their advisors and influencers there to ensure that mankind doesn't go too far left or right. If there was a massive upset to our traditional system, I know the clans would pull back their people. Humans, left to their own devices would start another world war," Trick said, rubbing his forehead. Drake put her finger on her nose and pointed at him.

"The third horseman is the rider of the pale horse; plague and famine. This seems to happen with nearly every large scale war or small scale now that I think about it." Drake said checking her cuticles.

"Okay, okay. Well, what is the last one?" Kenzi asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"The black horse," Bo filled in quietly.

"Okay, for those of us that stole and drank the communal wine, which one rides the black one?"

"Death," Drake said bluntly.

"Death?!" Kenzi shouted. "You call that simple? How is Bo supposed to beat Death?"

A huge smile crossed Drake's face. "Now, that really is conundrum."

Lauren's comforting presence had calmed Bo down enough so that she could think clearly. She had been turning the information inside and out while Drake had given bible lessons to the others. Suddenly she had an epiphany.

"I got it!" she said, snapping her fingers. "It really is simple. I just won't conqueror the fae and change the system. Ta-Da! Apocalypse averted."

Drake started to chuckle. "Lest you forget these are Elder gods who set up this whole thing up. Do you really think they would just leave a whopper of an escape clause like that in there? When I said you don't have a choice, I meant you don't have a choice in being the white rider. Whether you decide to conqueror the fae or not is up to you. However, just because you don't want to play the role doesn't mean that the other horsemen are going to follow suit. They will start the apocalypse whether you are playing or not. Your only chance to stop this is to stop them. And your only chance to stop them is with me."

"Ugh, fine! But I can't talk about this anymore tonight. My head is killing me." Bo said. "Trick, if you could dig anything helpful up, I would appreciate it. I'm going to take Kenzi and Lauren home."

Dyson cleared his throat. She groaned inwardly. "What?"

"Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked. His question was more of a poorly disguised proposition and Bo couldn't help but be grossed out by it. Not so much because of the sex, but because of the sleazy male-ego way he said it. She was hungry but she wouldn't even use him as a snack now. She made mental note to pick up "drive thru" on the way home to curb her hunger.

"Go home Dyson," she said simply. She placed her arm around Lauren's waist and guided her towards the door. She was half way out of it when she noticed Kenzi wasn't following her. She turned around again.

"You coming, Kenz?" Kenzi looked for the entire world like a little girl who was working up the courage to ask her parent for a friend to stay the night. And Drake? Well, Drake looked…lost. Bo sighed. "Fine, bring Puff the Magic Dragon with you."

Kenzi squealed and launched herself onto Drake's back. "Hi-Ho Silver, away!" Was all that Bo heard before both of them disappeared into a flaming ball of light. Bo looked down at the smoking ring on the floor. Lauren looked at her a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You got to admit that is pretty nifty," she said.

"I'm just happy we don't have carpets." Bo replied placing a small kiss on Lauren's lips.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Fae and Humans share a symbiotic relationship, which means, symbiotic apocalypses. Takes place AU between season 2 and 3. Just having fun, not intending to follow season 3 canon.

**Author's Note**: **Okay, so this update wasn't that slow but I regret to inform that I won't be able to update until about mid-Feb. However, that doesn't mean I won't be writing. When I am able to post it will probably be done. Maybe if you are all good for the holidays, I might conjure up a different story for you that will be done too. We shall see…but I leave you with Doccubus. Happy Holidays, see you around Valentine's Day when I will show you much love.**

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren; Other pairings (I let you know the bawdy details the minute I do).

**Rating: **M – Made it!

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl is not my bag. The characters are not mine either and I do not intend to profit from this except for hopefully an 'at'ta' girl' from random readers. Savvy? Now that we are all aware that we are just doing this for our own guilty pleasure, I give you five.

**Drake's Destiny**

"What the hell?" Bo demanded to no one in particular as she turned on the lights.

It had taken them an hour and a half to get back to the clubhouse. They had stopped for dinner and then Bo had gotten "dessert" in the form of a tipsy socialite and lecherous bus boy. Lauren looked around the clubhouse; there was no sign of Kenzi or Drake. She looked back at Bo who looked as though she was going to tear something apart. "I'm sure they're fine."

"It's not _them_ I'm worried about; it's Kenzi I am worried about. I swear if so much as laid a hand on her…" Bo trailed off her eyes flashing a cold blue.

"Whoa, slow down Bo." Lauren approached her carefully. It was the second time in a handful of hours that she had seen the icy blue envelope her lover's eyes. It was not the soft blue that occurred when she fed it was something darker. She worried that blood ritual had unforeseen consequences. She placed her hands gently on Bo's neck. "Don't worry. Kenzi is a big girl. You saw her, she willingly went with Drake."

"Well, maybe she put some sort of whammy on her and now she has Kenzi and I'm going to have to go rescue her," Bo pouted, the blue slowly dispersing under Lauren's touch.

Lauren laughed gently. "I don't think Drake would do that."

Bo pulled her head back and looked at Lauren critically. "And what's with you defending her? You don't know her from Adam. You don't think she has ulterior motives. I saw the way you looked at her-"

Lauren grabbed Bo roughly by the neck and crushed her lips to Bo's; it was the only thing she could think of to stop the succubus' jealousy. She bit, pulled and sucked on Bo's soft lips. She smoothed the angered flesh with a soft caress of her tongue as her fingers trailed down Bo's neck and over her collarbones.

"Shut up, you silly succubus," she whispered against her lips. "Just because they aren't here yet doesn't mean something is wrong. I am sure we can find something to do with ourselves. And as for Drake, I won't lie and say that she isn't incredibly attractive but she isn't you and I'm yours."

"Are you sure?" The question was almost childlike. Lauren knew that Bo wasn't good with expressing her feelings yet. Bo had spent as many years running from her feelings as she had spent actually running.

Lauren stepped back from Bo and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sure but you don't seem too interested."

"What? Why?"

She stepped forward again and dragged a fingernail lightly up the underside of Bo's chin. "Because, you are standing here talking about what is yours instead of taking it."

That was all the motivation Bo needed. Before Lauren knew what was happening Bo had them locked in another heated kiss and was carrying her up the stairs. Upstairs, in between passionate kissing and hurried hands they managed to get undressed and on the bed.

Lauren looked up at Bo's gorgeous body as the succubus startled her. Lauren wiggled her hips trying to make contact with Bo's delicious center that sat so tantalizingly close. She reached out to run her hands up Bo's smooth thighs but Bo caught her hands and pinned them to her side.

"Uh-uh. I'm taking what is mine," she said, a seductive smile on her lips. Bo transferred both of her wrists into one hand and then traced a fingertip down the imaginary line centerline of Lauren's body. "I am appalled that you think I haven't taken what is rightfully mine."

She leaned down and let her tongue trace around each of her nipples before gently biting and running the tip of her tongue rapidly over them. Lauren inhaled sharply as her hips surged upwards. Bo, however, lifted her hips out of the way. "No, Dr. Lewis, you need to focus. That way there is no doubt in your mind."

Before Lauren could respond, Bo had flipped her over and was pulling her hips up. She nudged Lauren's thighs apart. She could feel Bo's hands on her ass, massaging the flesh, digging her nails in slightly. She moaned at the feeling of Bo's hand running up her spine, erotic energy pulsing in its wake. Bo gripped one hand tightly in her hair and the other snaked around her hips, a fingertip finally flittering across her clit.

Her hips bucked at the contact.

"Eager are we?" Bo chuckled throatily. She dragged her fingertips agonizingly slowly through her silky wetness, flicking her clit at each peak. She could feel Bo's pelvis against her ass. Desperate for contact, Lauren set the rhythm thrusting backwards into her. Bo accommodated her, pulling her backward by her hair and soon she could feel herself approaching the brink. The gentle pain and feeling of being spread open was driving her crazy.

"Fuck, Bo. Please!" she managed, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"What was that?" Bo teased

"Please," she panted, "Inside…I want to come."

Bo laughed again. "Since you asked so nicely…"

Lauren came hard when she felt two demanding fingers slid into her at the same time she felt Bo run her tongue gently between the firm globes of her ass. She screamed hard as a second and third orgasm crashed into her body helped by Bo pushing amber energy into her. Finally, she collapsed on the fourth when Bo bit down hard on her back.

Gently, Bo pulled out of Lauren, even so the blond hissed from the tightness. She climbed up beside her, placing gentle kisses as she went. Bo lay down beside her and looked at her gently.

"Did I hurt you?"

Lauren smiled slowly. "No. I'm just coming back down."

Bo tucked Lauren's hair behind her ear. "Do you feel good and taken?"

She laughed and pulled Bo by the waist. "Yes. And now that you got to take what's yours," she nipped at Bo's chin, "I'm going to take what is mine."

It had only taken two trips with Drake for Kenzi to get use to the very odd but singular sensation of apporting. For Kenzi it felt like her body was turned inside out, wrung out and then put back together. She was thankful that she had been holding onto Drake the first time or else she would have eaten it upon landing.

"Wow!" Kenzi exclaimed once the world slammed back into place. "That is better than loading up on Pop rocks, helium and coke." She shook her head a bit and set down Drake's gear bag.

"It gets boring after the first hundred years," Drake replied setting a bag of Mexican take-out on the table.

"Yeah, but it's so convenient! Exhibit A -We just went to Chihuahua, Mexico and got real Mexican food. It doesn't get better than that."

Drake quirked a thoughtful smile, "I guess it does have its perks." She plated their food and brought it over to Kenzi.

"Okay. I played caddy for your stuff now you have to make good on your end. I get to ask three questions that are none of my business."

"Very well, ask away," Drake said, opening her tamale.

"Hmm, let's see. I got it. How old are you really?"

Drake looked at her in amusement. "Let's just put it this way. I was a teenager when Alexander the Great began his march."

"Daaamn. You just might be the new contender for the 'older than dirt' title."

"Exactly, so respect your elders Gnat."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes but took the jab in stride. "Touché, okay, next. How much is your roll worth?"

"My roll?"

"You know, bank roll…"

"Oh. How much currency do I have? Let's put it this way. I could buy Greece."

Kenzi's jaw dropped. "I love you." The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. Drake just chuckled.

"Are you switching sides Kenz?" Bo asked coming down in jogging pants and a tank top and going straight to the food.

"I'm thinking about it," Kenzi replied. Bo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? Can't I consider options? I mean I live with a succubus who has got it bad for a girl and her girl who is a full on Sapphic sister. A girl has to think of her future. I won't be young forever; I should find me a nice stable income in the form of a spouse."

Bo shook her head and took a bite of food. "Kenzi! You don't even know if she likes women. Wow. This is good. Where'd you get it?"

"Mexico," Drake and Kenzi said in unison. Bo almost choked, but recovered coughing. Lauren appeared dressed in Bo's kimono.

"Bo! You okay?" she asked, rubbing Bo's back. Bo gave a thumb up while she gulped down water. Assured that Bo was fine Lauren turned to see Drake looking at her in a way that was turning the heat up on her cooled skin. She looked down and saw that the tie had loosened leaving very little to the imagination. She felt the blush start at her toes and reach the crown of her head in record time.

"Guess that answers that question," Kenzi said, taking a giant bite of her carne asada.

"Oh, I-uh, was just about to change. I'll be right back," she said quickly, pulling the kimono around her tightly.

Kenzi grabbed Drake by the chin and turned it so that she was looking into her eyes. "Listen, Hotpants is all Bo-Bo's. If you know what is good for you, you will keep those popping' peepers to yourself or you'll have to deal with me." Kenzi knew Drake was not scared and she knew she would not stand a zombie hooker's chance in hell trying to kick the fairy drake's ass if she hurt Bo, but she would go down trying.

Drake looked squarely at Kenzi and much to her surprise inclined her head in deference. "Your devotion to her is admirable. I will not interfere."

Kenzi glanced at Bo who was leaning up against the counter watching the whole interaction. Bo had looked as though she was going to rip Drake limb from limb but her oath stayed the jealous succubus. In fact, the more she watched Drake interact the more she felt she could trust her. In fact, she was beginning to feel a strange draw to her.

Bo went to the fridge, pulled out three beers and sat down across from Drake. "Maybe we got off to a rocky start. Why don't we start with you and then we can talk about how this partnership works."

All four women were on their second round of beer when Drake finally finished telling a short version of her life. Lauren had joined them and was leaning into Bo as the story progressed. Her scientific mind had so many questions she wished she had her tablet to write notes. She had questions on both human and fae history and she knew that Drake was an excellent resource. Lauren was pulled from her thoughts when Kenzi asked:

"How'd you end up becoming a horse?"

Drake laughed and Lauren couldn't help but smile, her laugh was melodic. Lauren glanced over at Bo who had progressively warmed up to Drake through the conversation. Bo was able to read auras but Lauren could read Bo and she was beginning to get hungry. Lauren had to hand it to her; the fairy drake was equally rakish and charming.

"When I first learned to crawl I kept crawling towards my mother instead of my father. This was a little strange."

"Why?" Kenzi pried.

"Because she was the dragon, it's not every day you see a fairy toddle out to snuggle down into razor sharp spikes and jagged scales only to scream bloody murder when their father came to take them away. When the Elder gods laid the curse, they chose the four youngest, most promising drakes to serve as lieutenants for the horsemen. I was chosen for the Conqueror because I was fearless and would not do as I was told."

"Sounds just like you Bo-Bo."

"That it does," Bo agreed. She looked at Drake who seemed to be deciding whether to say something. "What is it?"

Drake took a drink of her beer to buy her sometime. "It's just I've spent my whole existence waiting for you and now that I've found you I'm nervous."

Bo looked confused. "Nervous? Why? I mean, sure apocalypses are a bit nerve wracking-"

Lauren put her hand on Bo's thigh. "I think she is referring to finding her master or in this case," she bit her lower lip as she dragged her eyes from Bo's down to her lips, "mistress."

Bo's eyes dilated with Lauren's double meaning.

"Eew! No, no, no." Kenzi covered her ears. A faint blush actually graced Drake's cheeks.

"That's not what I meant," Lauren amended. "Drakes commit themselves to their masters and that bond is broken by death. It usually the drake that dies, due to the extent of their loyalty." She looked at Drake. "I'm assuming since you were chosen as Bo's lieutenant you were never allowed to have another master."

A sadness touched Drake's eyes as she nodded.

"Well, what's the problem? I'm here now," Bo said.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Lauren continued, "For you to be her mistress she has to be indebted to you. That debt is only cleared upon death."

"That's a big commitment and after all those bazillion years of independence, that's got to be tough." Kenzi handed Drake another beer.

"You have no idea. Especially when everything in my nature wants to be indebted, everything that has nurtured me tells me to keep my independence."

Lauren's heart went out to Drake. She knew the feeling. When she had given up her life to the Light, she had done it because her heart would not let her walk away from Nadia.

"I think I get it," Bo said, glancing at Lauren. "We will figure it out."

She reached out to touch Drake's hand. The moment her fingertips found Drake's skin, a surge of power rushed up her arm. The succubus roared to life. She desperately desired more contact. Her eyes flashed blue and she smiled predatorily. "I bet you taste delicious."

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Fae and Humans share a symbiotic relationship, which means, symbiotic apocalypses. Takes place AU between season 2 and 3. Just having fun, not intending to follow season 3 canon.

**Author's Note**: **I am back! I know, I know. I said February, but my life took a screeching left turn into a brick wall after rehab and I ended up in New York with a sociopath…it is a very long story in which I am currently writing the novel of the twisted exploits. Haha! Life lessons are hard to learn sometimes especially in your early thirties when you should know better but for some odd reason are unable to care (and by care, I mean think). This might not be long but it is what is and I have to sweep the cobwebs out of my mind and get back on the horse. No pun intended. **

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren; Other pairings (I let you know the bawdy details the minute I do).

**Rating: **M – Must have taken a wrong turn in Brockton…

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl is not my bag. The characters are not mine either and I do not intend to profit from this except for hopefully an 'at'ta' girl' from random readers. Savvy? Now that we are all aware that we are just doing this for our own guilty pleasure, I submit six.

**Fire Starter**

Kenzi and Lauren had little time to react. The moment Bo's hand found Drake, Drake's eyes flashed white and a wisp of smoke curled from the side of her mouth. The temperature in the room started to increase drastically. Within in moments, both humans were sweating.

Lauren looked at Bo, whose chest was heaving in a manner similar to when she was in the throw of a feed or making love. She looked towards Kenzi who was beginning to panic.

"We have to do something Doc! If this goes on much longer I think this place might literally go up in flames."

Lauren's mind was racing. They would have to break the connection between the two. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on between the two women but if her hypothesis was correct Bo was pulling massive amounts of energy from Drake. As part dragon, Drake's chi was nearly unlimited.

"Bo," Lauren said, "Sweetheart."

There was no reaction from the Succubus. If anything, her pull became stronger and the temperature began to increase. Lauren looked at Drake and noticed that her skin was beginning to become translucent and what looked like dark bluish scales could be seen underneath.

"Are you seeing this?" Kenzi hissed. "She has scales underneath her skin! How freaking cool is that?"

"Be quiet Kenzi, I'm trying to think."

Lauren knew that she had to act fast. She wasn't sure what could happen but at the rate the two were going, she and Kenzi might be incinerated. Lost in her concern, she didn't see Kenzi get up from her place at the table, pull out a giant stew pot and fill it with ice and water.

"Stand back, Doc. There might be some steam."

With that she tossed the ice water onto the fairy drake. An inhuman roar erupted from Drake's throat as she jumped up from the table, breaking the connection. Bo's eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head and Lauren barely caught her as she slumped sideways.

"Don't ever do that again!" Drake growled, steam and smoke still curling off her skin.

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" Kenzi said holding up her hands and then cringed. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

Drake huffed and turned back towards where Lauren had laid Bo's unconscious form down on the floor.

"What's happened?" Lauren asked concern evident in her voice.

"We were bonding our energy. It is a process that all master's and drakes partake in."

"I thought you had to be indebted?" Lauren said confused.

Drake knelt next to Bo. "Yes. But would you, how do you humans say, marry someone without first courting them?"

"Happens all the time," Kenzi piped up.

Lauren and Drake turned to look at her simultaneously. She spread her hands.

"What? You never heard of mail order Russian brides? That is a big business in the old country. How do you think half my family got here?"

Drake rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Bo. "You are an interesting, yet infuriating little creature."

"Hey!" Kenzi protested.

Lauren disregarded the interaction and focused on Drake "What do we need to do?"

Drake furrowed her brow for a moment. "Before firefighter Kenzi decided to douse me with water. The connection between Bo and I was nearly opened completely. When I pulled from the link, I slammed the energy flow shut. It is like throwing a circuit breaker down when all the lights are on."

"You blew her breakers."

"Theoretically, yes."

"How do we get her back?"

Drake frowned. "Rest set the system I suppose. Ugh. Listen to me. I am talking like a geek."

"Don't worry. I speak fluent geek," Lauren said. "How do we rest the system?"

"Succubae feed off of sexual chi. Her body is most accustomed to that. I think that if I gave her a jump start of sorts and she was able to feed, then her body would naturally right itself."

Kenzi threw her hands up. "Please tell me you are not going to have a threesome!"

Lauren looked at her. "If we have to it is going to be your fault. I hope you learn a lesson."

"Yes. Yes. Never interfere in the affairs of a dragon…"

"Because you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup," Drake smiled a bit. "I like that bumper sticker."


End file.
